Question: $\left(-8x + 3\right)\left(x + 9\right) = \ ?$
$= -8x \cdot \left(x + 9\right) + 3 \cdot \left(x + 9\right)$ $= \left( -8x \cdot x \right) + \left( -8x \cdot 9 \right) + \left( 3 \cdot x \right) + \left( 3 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= -8x^2 + \left( -8x \cdot 9 \right) + \left( 3 \cdot x \right) + \left( 3 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= -8x^2 + \left( -72x + 3x \right) + \left( 3 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= -8x^2 - 69x + \left( 3 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= -8x^2 - 69x + 27$